Miles "Tails" Prower
'Miles "Tails" Prower '''is an anthropomorphic nine-year old, two-tailed fox who is Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend and sidekick throughout their adventures together. He is also a master mechanic, strategist, inventor and air pilot. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alingment and Character Traits Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox with the unique mutation of giving him two tails instead of one. He has mostly orange-yellow fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tip of his tails, and has blue eyes. Tails wears a pair of white gloves and socks with small gray fasteners on his hands and feet. He also wears a pair of red sneakers with white toes and gray soles. He even wears a brown work belt with a shoulder strap around the front and back of his body, and a pair of brown work goggles on his head. Personality Tails is a very friendly and humble fox. He looks up to Sonic as a "big brother", and though he can sometimes lack confidence, he is always quite capable around Sonic and often helps him out. For a long time, Tails seemed to be perfectly satisfied with just being a "sidekick", but after his own adventures, he found he could be just as brave and independent as Sonic. He is very intelligent and at times he has even outsmarted Eggman along with his friends and sometimes, the Freedom Fighters. Tails has a few weaknesses though: while intelligent, he is naive and still can act a bit childish at times. He is very caring and thoughtful of his friends and teammates, especially Sonic. Furthermore, his confidence has grown as a result of his various solo adventures and accomplishments as a true Freedom Fighter, enabling him to handle himself well in combat situations. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Movies * Filler Episodes * Video Games *Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Revolution Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Twin-Tailed Propelled Flight - Tails' unique trait is his genetic abnormality that has granted him two large, fluffy tails that can twirl together. During his lifetime, Tails has learned to use his two tails to his advantage in many situations, which is usually for transportation or unique combat moves. **Propeller Flight - The most noticeably skill Tails has demonstrated with his twin is his ability to achieve flight with them. By twirling his twin tails around like rotary blades, Tails is able to lift himself off the ground and fly around in mid-air like a helicopter. When in flight, Tails can move at incredible speeds, reaching that of 768 mph (1,236 km/h) and go fast enough to keep up with Sonic, with great agility and mobility. He can also use his twin tails to manipulate his descend through mid-air, allowing him to glide. **Flight Speed - He can also use his tails as a turbine to push himself forward while hovering slightly above ground, allowing him to reaching speeds nearing those of Sonic himself. Tails' outstanding speed in this field is partially due his training with Sonic. **Tail Combat - Tails' twin tails are shown to be very powerful limbs in their own right, being both strong and fast enough to slice through metal. In combat, Tails can also use his twin tails for different fighting moves and techniques. *Genius-Level Intellect - Despite his young age, Tails has a genius-level intellect and is a natural prodigy when it comes to mechanics, being an extremely capable inventor and skilled mechanic. His intellect rivals that of Doctor Eggman's. Tails' intellect is even praised by Shikamaru Nara, Uryu Ishida, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Kakashi Hatake that they believe Tails might be the most smartest one in the known universes. **Master Mechanic and Inventor - Tails is a master mechanical engineer and inventor, creating, fixing and building many machines that can help him during his adventures. **Master Strategist and Tactician - Tails is a master strategist and tactician, able to analyze and test theories about his opponent's skills and how to deal with them in a calculated manner. He can even use his intellect to formulate battle plans when others don't have any ideas. **Expert Air Pilot and Aerial Fighter - As shown with his various Tornado biplanes, Tails has excellent air piloting skills, and has aerial dogfighting skills to go along with them against enemy aircraft. **Physics and Chemistry - Tails is also quite brilliant in science and physics. When dealing with matters involving the fabric of time and space or other theoretical situations, Tails can quickly come up with solid theories to how certain events will occur. *High Acrobatic skills and Reflexes - Tails possesses great acrobatic skills, agility and reflexes. He can also perform sycnhronized air tricks. *Super Speed - Tails can run at average speed without his twin tails, but know as fast as Sonic. *Experienced Swimmer - Tails is quite good at swimming as well. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can move underwater at significant speeds and with great ease. *Excellent Driving Skills - Tails has shown great driving skills such as driving cars or motorcycles. *Hightened Senses - A fox's natural ability is their heigtened senses. *Skilled Combatant - Despite reciving no combat training, Tails is a formidable fighter. His main fighting style is his tails and many gadgets and arsenal weaponry at his desposal. *Expert Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder - Tails is an excellent wielder on the EnerBeam technology, and knows its workings inside out. *Grinding Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Super Tails Transformation Weaknesses *Lightning Equipment *Dummy Ring Bomb *EnerBeam *Ring Capsule *Wristwatch Communicator *Yellow Tail Inventions *Miles Electric *Tornado Variations *Transmitter *Various Firearms and missiles *Various Vehicles List of Moves and Techniques *Air Strike *Boxing Punch *Cable Shock *Dummy Ring Bomb *Dummy Ring Snipe *Electric Plug *Electron Shot *Flash Bang *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Miles Electric *Propeller Flying *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Tail Copter *Tail Swipe *Thunder Shoot *Tornado Attack *Torpedo Strike List of Awakneings *Super Tails Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, close as brothers) *T-Pup (Robotic pet and special sidekick) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best friend and teammate) *Amy Rose (Close friend) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Sam Spartan (Close friend and technical helper) *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *Charles Hedgehog *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus (Best friend and mechanical partner) **Cosmo the Seedrian (Girlfriend) **Mina Mongoose **Alex the Alligator **Dameas the Gorilla *The Chaotix **Vector the Crododile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shade the Echidna *Omochao *Monkey Khan *Naruto Uzumaki *Shikamaru Nara *Kakashi Hatake *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryu Ishida * Shunsui Kyoraku Rivals *Doctor Eggman (Also an enemy) *Wave the Swallow *Metal Sonic (Also an enemy) *Metal Tails (Also enemy) Enemies *The Vanderich *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Metal Sonic *Metal Tails (Robotic Doppelganger) *Metal Knuckles *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Doctor Eggman Nega *Chaos (formerly) *Witchcart Craft *The Deadly Seven *Team Hooligan *Bentley Adams *The Shadow Vipers Theme Songs *Believe in Myself Quotes *''I'll do my best! *''When there's a machine, I couldn't help but make or fix it.'' *(to Sonic the Hedgehog) - You did it, Sonic! *(about Sonic the Hedgehog) - I've relied on Sonic to protect me for too long. I know that I can fight my own battles... becuase I have to believe in myself! *(to Wave the Swallow) - You're gear is still as amazing as ever, Wave. Trivia * See Also *Miles "Tails" Prower/Image Gallery *Miles "Tails"Prower/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Mobians Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Team Sonic